A variety of light fixtures have been developed to provide various patterns of light. For example, so-called “rope lights” comprise a series of LEDs (light emitting diodes) encased within a flexible plastic tube that can be configured in various shapes. Optical fibers have also been used for transmitting and/or emitting light along, for example, a curved path. Neon lights are yet another example of a light fixture for creating certain desired light patterns. Although rope lights, optical fibers and neon lights are useful in certain applications, they do have their limitations.